Starcrossed Lovers
by shinn san
Summary: Rin and Haru embark on their love life. They go throught ups and downs. Will they be able to make it through all the stuff that seems to not want them together? Or will their love crumble before their very own eyes? RinXHaru love story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I decided to make the love between Rin an Haru a little bit more interesting. I hope you enjoy this FanFic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. (Although I wish I did. Lol)

Rin watched the buildings fade off behind her as the swiftly ran by. She really didn't know why she was running away from Haru. Maybe it was because he was so perfect that he seemed so unreal and she just had to get away from the fantasy world and back to reality? Or maybe it was because he was such a jerk sometimes? Whatever it was, it really pissed her off.

She tried to take unnoticeable routes so that no one could see her anger. Right, like she mattered what people thought of her. But when it came to Haru, everything mattered. But she still followed the forgotten path to the Sohma Estate. By the time she spotted the Cherry Blossom Trees, indicating that she was nearly there, she slowed to a walk.

It felt nice to her to have some alone time for once. No one worrying about you twenty-four seven. No one trying to control your life. These moments are the ones she lingered for the most.

When the stone path appeared under her feet, she suddenly stopped. She noticed in the corner of her eye, a bird's nest. There were only two birds in the nest. One fairly larger than the other. She assumed that the bigger one was the parent and the littler one was the offspring.

She watched in amazement as the baby bird slowly approached the edge of his home and the mama bird sit and calmly watched. Why wasn't the mother taking any action? Was it just going to let her child plummet to its death below? And then the baby jumped. Rin quickly attempted to catch the falling bird, but nothing landed in her hands. Instead, it started to fly. At that moment, she realized that it was time for the bird to fly away and start its own life. And the mama was kind enough to let it go.

Why couldn't anyone let her do that? Let her fly away and not be monitored all the time? Why couldn't she be the baby bird? Why couldn't she get any thing she wanted?

Upon all this thinking, Rin stormed to the Estate. She entered the back gate and walked ghostly to the Head Honcho herself. Akito Sohma. She reached Akito's room and didn't even bother to knock or give any warning she was coming in whatsoever.

Instead, she just barged in. The scene was normal. Akito was having his tea but Hitori was there this time instead of her usual apprentice.

"What an interesting surprise. Isuzu, what brings you to my room so….unexpected," Akito said quietly with a malicious glare. She didn't know how to spit it out. How to put it into words. But she still managed to choke out, "Put me into the solitary room!"

Akito cocked his head to the left and smiled his evil smile.

Haru just stood there, perplexed. Why was Rin running away from him all off a sudden? Didn't she love him as much as he loved her? The wind behind him seemed to push him toward Rin's direction. For a second, he considered following the wind, but struggled.

Would Rin want him to follow her? Whatever she wanted, he would sacrifice for her. But at the moment, he had absolutely no idea what she wanted. She never made it clear for him. She was stubborn. But she was the stubborn girl…that he loved. And not only loved, but craved. She completed him. Without her, there pretty much is no Haru.

He stood there in silence, still in the park. He tried to take his mind off the whole situation, but the thought still lingered in his head. It seemed like he could never get her out of his mind.

He decided to stroll around. Maybe go to Shigure's house. Whatever.

Just as long as he got away for awhile and got her away from his thoughts.

He walked about the sidewalks that zigzagged through the city. He passed by the crazy, hectic life that filled the city without every acknowledging it at all. His mind was still somewhere else. He gave up on trying to push Rin away from his head. 'Where is she?' he thought to himself. 'She has to be somewhere he knew about.'

Then it hit him. She was somewhere he most definitely knew about. He sped his pace to a sprint. He happened to dodge oncoming obstacles. People, cars, boxes, animals. He got some glares here and there but they didn't seem to bother him. All that mattered at the moment was getting to the Estate. He was close by to the House and slowed to a jog. He passed the gates and stopped once he saw Rin. Haru's eyes widened. She was being escorted by Akito himself. But to where?

He moved his gaze ahead of there footsteps. They landed on the Solitary Room. No. Why was this happening. He stood there agahst. He opened his mouth and belt out, "NO!"

After that left his mouth, Rin shot him the most unforgettable look every. A look of hatred. A look that was no where near joy or thankfullness. Much less love.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: please review.

Chapter-2

The pain hit Haru once the pavement of the Sohma Estate touched his body. For what seemed like ten minutes or so, but was really about thirty seconds, he blacked out. He couldn't see, hear, or even smell. All that lingered was the pain and the throbbing. He tried to get up but was being weighed down by some unknown force. But that came to his mind quickly.

He remembered the running, the astonishment and shock, the shout, then the hit. Once those involuntary words left the safety of his mouth, Akito Sohma pounced on top of him like he was her prey of something. That's why the pain engulfed his body.

_____________________________________________________________

Akito stood off Haru's unconscious body. He walked back over to Rin, expecting to continue to lead her to the Room. He ignored her face of horror. She was stunned by the action Akito took.

Instead of following him, she just stood there. She refused to go to the Room now. Her mind has changed. Suddenly, all that mattered in the world to her was Haru. Akito didn't like this disobedient behavior.

He grabbed her arm and forced her to follow. "Come on," he spoke harshly to her without ever really look at her. She gave up on resisting and minded. They reached the Room and, for what seemed like the first time in her life, she was scared.

The stories she heard about the Solitary Room were frightening. But from what she saw at that moment, they seemed underestimated.

She stood frozen. Akito, once again, tried to push her through the open door. "No," she managed to choke out. "I won't go in."

"We had a deal," said Akito. He looked frustrated.

"You will go in now without any more resisting."

"No."

"You must."

"I won't."

"Get in NOW!" he bellowed.

Rin jumped. She took one step toward the door. All she wanted was Akito's grip to loosen. She took yet another step and luckily it did. She took a deep breath. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Yeah, she was a rebel, but this was criminal act.

She turned quickly and shoved Akito back into the nearby bushes. Without looking back at he expression, she ran. She ran back to Haru. She ran back to her love.

_____________________________________________________________

Haru came to his senses and was surprised to find no one around him. 'Wasn't Akito there on top of him a few seconds ago?' he thought. He stood and looked around his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes just to make sure he was hallucinating. He wasn't.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. A very familiar yet unrecognizable scream to him. He took a step toward the direction the noise seemed to be coming from but winced at the sharp pain in his head. He lifted his hand to his head and felt blood. 'Crap!' he thought.

Then, came footsteps. They sounded to him like someone was running in his direction. And they were coming directly from the way from the Solitary Room. There was a flicker of hope that crossed him that it might me Rin. The footsteps grew louder, symbolizing that the person was growing closer.

In a near by tree, a bird squawked and nearly gave him a heart attack. He turned and looked at the bird directly in the eyes. It amazed him that the bird didn't turn away. Was he trying to warn him in some way possible? He took that question seriously and started to worry. He walked toward the noise again, ignoring the pain. He stopped at the corner of one of the buildings, listening to the gaining footsteps. When they seemed to be just feet away from his position, he turned the corner and Rin right into him. She wasn't strong enough to knock him down the way Akito did, but made him grunt a little.

Haru noticed that she was sobbing, He hugged her. She looked up with a tear-streaked face. There was a sign of gilt in her expression as well and made him wonder what she made her feel guilty whatsoever.

"Shh. It's okay. What happened? Tell me," he said to her, looking deeply into her eyes.

She just shook her head. Haru was still confused. His face seemed to show that too because Rin started to explain. Her voice was shaky and choked.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't put myself into the Room. I just couldn't bear to be away from you."

Two words stuck out the most in her little explanation. The first one was "myself". Was what she said meaning that she asked for herself to be put in the Room? If this was true, then why? Was it something he did to make her do such a crucial thing? The other word, more of a sentence, was "cant bear to be away from you". This made his heart flutter.

Rin looked up at Haru and gently touched his face. A subtle smile crossed her face. "I love you," she said while leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips were so close to touching, but their love was interrupted. Akito was storming toward their direction yelling. "You! How dare you disobey your master! Come back right now!"

They just stood there for a second, looking at his befuddled expression. "Lets go," Haru spoke to Rin. They turned the other direction and left. Hearing Akito's running paces, they started to run. They passed the gate. Haru started to feel lightheaded. His eyesight was getting foggy. He slowed his own pace and started to walk from side to side.

The thud came next and it all went black. The only thing he heard last was Rin's voice of concern calling out to him.


End file.
